


Out of the Closet (and Then Back In)

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enby!Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, High School AU, Human AU, Nonbinary, Other, Smut, human!Cas, nonbinary!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Human!Nonbinary!Cas and Dean Winchester collide in this sparky High School AU.





	Out of the Closet (and Then Back In)

The new kid is strange, almost androgynous-looking, soft-spoken and sweet. Unfased by things that would normally enrage a person, accepting of anyone who cares to talk to him. Dean thinks he heard one of the other seniors, another new kid, whom he assumes is this new guy’s brother, call him Cas. 

They’re assigned as partners for a project that involves drawing out a poster to describe their chosen character in this stupid book they’re reading. Dean thinks it’s called the Grapes of Wrath but he thinks that’s kind of a weird name and maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. Either way, he’s not a doubt in the world that he’s got a bit of a crush even upon first meeting Cas.

About a week into the project, and after several instances in which Dean noticed Cas wincing when he called him a guy, Dean prods Cas into explaining what makes him so uncomfortable, and Dean finds out Cas is agender. He’s not ignorant but he never knew that was a thing.

Their relationship doesn’t change because of it. At all. It seems a big bomb to drop but Dean really doesn’t care what Cas is, as long as he gets to spend some time with them.

Around the middle of the third week of figuring out what the hell their character is supposed to look like, Cas just goes right ahead and leans across the bed, lips finding Dean’s and wow, what is happening in his pants right now. Cas’s face flushes fuchsia whenever they make eye contact after that and Dean decides if they’re in this together, that’s just not gonna do at all.

Eventually Cas’s cheeks stop turning pink but they still seem embarrassed about what they did. So, being the good best friend Dean is, between 4th and 5th period, he hides in the janitor’s closet, yanks Cas in by the arm as they pass by, locks the door, and shoves Cas against the wall, holding them down by the hips and diving into a heated kiss.

Dean’s pretty damn sure that’s the first time he’s ever come right in his pants, just from some sloppy kissing and a bit of hip-grinding. Initially he was prepared to blush bright red but Cas only smiled and kissed him again, more softly, whispering, “I’m glad you like me that much.”

Dean appoints himself Cas’s new defence squad and is there in a split second any time there’s trouble for his ‘date-mate’, as Dean has taken to calling them. And everything works out because Cas is unbelievably gifted in the art of solving impossible algebraic expressions that Dean payed zero attention to in class.

Their favourite spot to make out? That janitor’s closet.


End file.
